


Blueberry and Strawberry

by Castia



Series: Castia/Sans stuff [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Is best berry, Reader and Sister are like human female versions of the Skelebros, Sans is a Blueberry, Underswap!, Yanberry, You are a Strawberry, You have mmmmagic!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castia/pseuds/Castia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is an Underswap version of the original 'Blue and Pink'.)</p><p>You are the Magnificent Castia! You have magic and love tacos! No matter how much you suck at making, said, tacos! Your sister, Penny, is lazy as a lazy toaster, but still cares about you! Monsters have been around for a while. Some are a bit scary, but some seem cute and nice!</p><p>And even the scariest can't be very bad, right?</p><p>(( Heyaaa! *Dodges a flung plate.* JEEZ! CALM DOWN FOLKS. I have come to tell you that this fanfic is back from hiatus! Come one- come all! ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taco Hut Meeting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet two new people in Taco Hut! Who would have thought, they were monsters??

" I wish I could make tacos like these! " you presented the taco to your sister. She shrugged with the cigarette in her mouth. You pouted the biggest pout you could conjure. This was unacceptable! " Where do you keep hiding your cigarettes?? I hide them all the time but you manage perfectly without searching! " Penny shrugged.

" I don't wanna taco 'bout it. "

" Penny! "

" I have the feeling this is upsetting you. Lettuce talk about it. "

" Penny! Stop it! "

" Sorry, my plan was to make a soccer pun. Looks like I missed my goal. " she snickered as you took a bit of the lettuce from your taco and threw it at her! Wowie, she's fast though! For as lazy as she is, she got her frying pan out fast and deflected the blow, slapping the lettuce against your face. " Whoops. "

...

" You are dead to me. " you got the lettuce off your face and could feel the sauce that was on it, on your face. You put the lettuce on her plate. You don't like greenies. You sister was chuckling. " What? "

" Y-your face! Hah! " you crossed your arms and huffed. " S-sorry sis! Just... heh, you are so cute... "

" I'm not cute! I am the brave, magnificent and very cool Castia! "

" MONSTER!! " You started yelling!

" Impossible! Penny! You told me they would stay in your closet! " your sister, however did not answer. Instead she stood up and took out a second frying pan. " Sister? " you turned around to see a short skeleton and a lizard girl in armor, she looked a bit scary. " Ooh! " the lizard looked at you at what seemed to be a warning expression. But that didn't matter! She's probably really nice!

They went to a table but someone told the two monsters that it was taken. They went to another one, thesame guy told them that it was taken. The lizard girl sighed.

" Sorry Sans, looks like we'll be making homemade tacos instea- "

" Wait! " the two monsters looked to you. Your sister had a very confused and questioning look. " You can sit beside me and my sister! "

" Sis... " the skeleton came to you with stars in his eyes. He looked very happy! He was only a bit taller then you.

" WOWIE! WE CAN SIT HERE? ALPHYS SAID HUMANS DON'T LIKE US! " your sister warily sat back down, but kept her frying pans. The lizard girl eyed Penny. 

" Sans, I don't think we should- "

" Nonsense, miss! The magnificent Castia insists! " you pulled the skeleton to the seat beside you. " What are your names?? " the buff lizard carefully sat down beside Penny.

" I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, HUMAN! "

" I'm Alphys. Punk. "

" Woaaah! You two look so cool! Is that armor you two are wearing?? "

Alphys nodded. " MWEHEHEHE! YES IT IS, HUMAN! ARE YOU WEARING ARMOR TOO? "

" Not real armor atleast! Woaah... Sister! You haven't introduced yourself yet! " Penny grunted and put a frying pan away to take her cigarette out. 

" Penny. " Bah! Such a lame introduction! What would she do without a cool sister like you around?? Probably be lazy! -er!

" I shall order some tacos! " you ran to one of the workers and ordered two tacos. She looked at you , as if you'd grown two heads. But still complied. You ran back to your table. Sans was looking at a paper on the table. It had the kiddy puzzles. Penny and Alphys were eyeing eachother! How wonderful! Are they friends now??

You sat back down beside Sans. He showed you the puzzle. " HUMAN! HOW DO YOU SOLVE THIS! ITS IMPOSSIBLE! " you looked at the puzzle... Ooh... this one was hard! 

" I have been trying to do that puzzle for two months! But alas, not even the Magnificent Castia can solve it! " you heard Alphys mumble a 'deja vú'

XXXXXX 

The tacos were finished and both you and Sans still couldn't solve the puzzle. Your sister was almost asleep while Alphys had a bored look. " Sans, Undyne and Papyrus are waiting. We should go. "

" WHAT?! BUT ME AND THE HUMAN STILL HAVEN'T SOLVED THE PUZZLE! "

" Yeah? Well, we can- "

" OH! HUMAN! PERHAPS YOU HAVE CHATTER? " Chatter? The thing Penny uses? Hm... You shook your head. " WHAT?? BUT IT IS A GREAT WAY TO SOCIALIZE WHEN YOU CAN'T MEET IN PERSON! "

" It is?? " he nodded and you took out your phone. " Show me! " 

He helped you make a Chatter account and you exchanged numbers too. You gave yourself the name that Lulo calls you when his sister Lili is distracted! Strawberry! Because 'The Magnificent Castia' didn't fit! He gave you your phone back and the name he gave himself was Blueberry.

" MWEHEHE. UNDYNE CALLS ME THAT SOMETIMES! YOU SHOULD MEET HER SOMETIMES! AND PAPYRUS IS COOL TOO! NO MATTER HOW LAZY HE IS! "

" Is he a skeleton too? " Oh! Ooooh! Finally your sister joins the conversation too! Sans nodded and Penny grunts as a reply. " Welp sis. We should get going too. You want to have your bedtime story, right? " you nodded.

" Very well! Goodbye Sans! We shall text or call or meet sometime! " you twirled out of the place while waving. Your sister payed for the food then waved the two monsters goodbye.

XXXXXX

" And then the little duckling wasn't sad anymore. He was a swan. " you yawned and wiped a tear from your face as your sister closed the book.

" That part gets me all the time... " Penny chuckled. " What is it? " she took out a tissue and started wiping your face.

" You still have the sauce. "

.....

Processing...

.....

Loading...

.....

DING!

" What?! " Penny broke into complete laughter and even fell onto the ground! " How could you not tell me?! Curse yoooouuu!!! "


	2. Who's Cooler??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your sister try this bakery place called... New Muffet's!

Penny brought you to your third job interview this week. And still they didn't even consider you, the moment they noticed you. As you were walking out with your sister, you felt like you were on the verge of tears. 

" Sister! I simply do not understand! Am I, the Magnificent Castia not good enough...? Or... Do I just... Suck...? " your sister gagged as you said that.

" No sis! You're just too cool and people get intimidated by that! " she patted your head, but you still pouted. Penny picked you up and placed you on her shoulders. You felt tall. " Hey, I see a... Bakery... I guess? Up ahead. " she pointed at a building. 

" New Muffet's? Huh. Very well! I shall give it a shot! Hiya! " you acted as if you were holding a rope. As soon as you held tight, Penny 'ran'. Atleast, that was what she called it. It was actually a power jog.

She opened the door and there were so. Many. Spiders. You were involuntarily making yourself smaller to hide behind Penny's head.

" Hello there dearies~ " there was a spider lady in a suit, cleaning some cup. A skeleton was stitting near by with his hoodie up. 

Your sister waved, " Sup. " and came nearer. You were sinking lower and lower. SPIDERS WERE EVERYWHERE. It was already hard not to scream! Not that you would, anyway. You  _are_ the Magnificent Castia, after all! Penny sat down and placed you on the seat beside the skeleton. He seemed a bit... uhm... eerie at first. But now that you saw him drink honey and his relaxed face?

You can only think of the Spooky Scary Skeleton song. However, you didn't realize you started singing until you got a reaction!

" We're so sorry skeletons,

you're so misunderstood.

You only want to socialize

but I don't think we should!

Cause spooky scary skeletons

shout startling shrilly screams.

They'll sneak from their sarcophagus

and just won't leave you be! " the skeleton coughed and you stopped to look at him. " Oh! I'm sorry if I was bothering you! "

" nah, don't worry. you're actually pretty good. "

" Well of course I'm good! I'm the Magnificent Castia after all! " you beamed at him as your sister chuckled, mumbling something along the lines of 'So cool'. 

" i'm Papyrus. Papyrus the skeleton. "

" I'm Penny. Penny the human. "

" I am the Magnificent Castia! The Magnificent Castia the coolest! " your sister pat your head while Papyrus shook his skull.

" sorry kiddo. i think my little bro is already the coolest. you're cool, but not like him. " Penny rolled her eyes, smirking.

" My sister is ten times cooler. "

" is that a challenge? "

" Maybe. " they peered at eachother challengingly. Papyrus' eye glowed orange. Penny reached for her frying pans. You looked around for help. Wait!

The spider lady! You ran to Muffet and pulled a bit at her clothing to get her attention. " Hm? What is it dearie~? " you pointed at Penny and Papyrus. They looked like they were about to kill eachother right then and now! Muffet took a newspaper, rolled it up and slapped both Papyrus and Penny with it! " Great. Now I have two of you... Uh... "

" numbskulls? " Papyrus offered.

" Bone heads? " Penny said, as she rubbed her head.

You looked. Maybe that word from Firewatch? " Flapjack? "

" Yes! Yes! That's the one! Flapjacks! " you giggled the purest of giggles. All eight eyes of the spider lady widened. " _Cute~_ " She picked you up and you were a bit too near to a web, then you preferred.  " My name is Muffet. Oh my gods... I didn't think there would be someone as cute as your brother! "

" I'm not cute! "

" Ahuhunu~ just like your brother when I first called him cute. Brings back memories. " the door opened and a little skeleton walked in with a fish lady.

You waved. " Hi Sans! " he waved back, eyes gleaming with that brilliant light blue!

" HELLO HUMAN! HOW ARE YOU? HI PAPPY! " Papyrus and Penny shrugged. Both talking unison.

" I think she's just... hanging around. " you grabbed the news paper from one of Muffet's hands and hit Penny's head with it! You were about to hit Papyrus too, when you remembered your manners.

" Excuse me? Can I hit you with this newspaper? "

" uh... " " Why of course you can, dearie~ " you smacked Papyrus on the head! No puns shall be spilled on your watch... For you... are... MIGHTY! Muffet put you down and you were greeted with a  surprise hug! You hugged back!

" MWEHEHEHE! I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU HERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?? " you sighed. Your sister tells you its because you are too cool. But you know that its because you're too cute. Nobody takes you seriously.

" She was too cool for the people at the job interview. " You grinned and nodded.

" The Magnificent Castia's coolness is unparalleled! " you poises dramatically! But Papyrus simply snorted. Penny, in turn, snorted at Sans. You could feel the challenging 'Fite me' run through their heads. They were glaring at eachother as the fish lady picked both of you up. Hugging you tightly.

" O-oh my gosh! A Blueberry a-and Strawberry! H-hey there! I'm Undyne! N-nice to m-meet you Castia! " you waved at her and she giggled like someone from an anime. " S-so cute! "

" I AM NOT CUTE! " " I am not cute! " your sister grabbed you, while Papyrus grabbed Sans.

" Let's end this, once and for all. "

" first one to solve the rubix cube, wins. " they placed a rubix cube on your hand. A cube was placed in the cute- ER... cool skeleton's hands. The rubix cube's colors were exactly the same on both cubes. You were confused. Was this supposed to be a challenge? It seems both you and the skeleton realised it at the same time, as you both started trying to solve the puzzle!

XXXXXX

Two hours. Papyrus was already asleep and somehow snoring without... Literally, anything except the skeleton. And Penny was about to fall asleep as well, when she heard two voices.

" Ahah! " " MWEHEHEHE! " 

She turned around to see a rubix cube on the ground and one solved one. It was held by both Sans and you. Were you two... working on one? Heh. Cute.

" Sister! We solved the puzzle! "

" YOU MUST PUT AN 'X' ON EACH SIDE WITH ONE SPECIFIC COLOR! " Penny took the cube from you and the skeleton's hands and looked around the cube. There was a green spot on the blue X. She showed it to the both of you.

You and the little skeleton's eyes widened, as if about to cry. But instead, you both kicked the ground. Saying what was on your mind together. Or rather, yelling.

" DRAT! CURSE YOU, RUBIX CUBE!! " Penny chuckled and picked you up. 

" Come on sis, I'm bone tired. " the pun was rewarded with a smack on the head. Or rather, a pat. You were just too cute to hurt people. Too innocent. " Let's go home. " you sighed and freed yourself from your sister's grasp to hug Undyne, then Muffet, then the sleeping Papyrus.

And lastly, Sans. You felt a small rumble in his bones. Where his ribs are. Huh. Why was your heart beating fast- oh no! Did the puzzle break you?? Before you could panic, Penny picked you back up and carried you out. You slowly waved and they waved back.

Huh. How curious. The Magnificent Castia will find out the cause of faster heart beating! The internet  _does_ exist after all!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I writing them right? Gods, I'm not sure! Tell me if I'm writing them wrong!  
> But..! Um... Until next chapter! I hoped you liked this one!


	3. YOU BROKE HIM!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You play in the park when someone who you didn't expect to see, shows up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! I love my Underswap Castia and normal Castia! *hugs both*

You were playing in the sandbox in the park. Before, you were with three kids, but they had to leave. But this was no problem! For you had many friends! Like this little sad face in the sand that you were trying to make, smile!

" hey, kiddo. " you looked to see Papyrus with a cigarette (ugh) and a small kid. They had red eyes and a smile. They're cheeks were pink and the sweater they wore was only slightly too big. Geez, and people call _you_ cute? The kid was cuter then a basket of kittens! You waved to Papyrus and got up with a jump!

" Hello Papyrus! Who is this cute... " uh... Girl or boy? " Uhm... The Magnificent Castia apologises, but what is your gender? "

" Kid. "

" Uhm... No... I mean... What would Penny call it...? Uh... What do you possess in your pants? " ugh, that question seemed horribly awkward and wrong. But they had a confident smile.

" Determination! " Papyrus started cackling. Was this an inside joke? ... Was it even a joke at all?! You were very confused right now! Which way is up? Which is down- do you also have determination?? But the internet never called it that! SO. CONFUSED...

Mind. Blown.

" so, what are... phew... uh.. hehe. what are you doing here all alone? " Jerry was still there. Jerry was the name you gave the sad face. He always complained about the wifi. Whatever that was.

" Oh! You know... The... Usual! "

" playing with a sad sand face? "

" Yes. His name is Jerry and... " you acted like the face said something. " Jerry! Silence with your 'wifi' poop! " Papyrus chuckled and waddled to a bench. He sat down and closed his eye sockets. Wow. This guy was even lazier then Penny! You didn't think that was even possible!

" My name is Chara. " You poised dramatically. Your bandana (i hope that's what its called) fluttered in the non-existent wind.

" I am the Magnificent Castia! Nice to meet you! " they sat down beside you and started making something with the sand.

" You're like Sans. "

" Really? How so? Am I a skeleton too?? Well, okay... I  _do_ have a skeleton inside me, but- " they giggled. And gods, it was cute.

" No! You're like Sans! Cute! " you lowered your gaze. Honestly? You hated being cute. You want to be famous! Cool! You  _do_ have cool powers... But Penny told you to not use it in the public. So you only use it at home, to help you in the house.

" I am not cute! I am mighty! " they smiled.

" Sans told me and dad about you! The rubix cube and stuff! And he said he never saw Papyrus so determined to beat someone at something! " Ah, you could sing a song to that. Penny normally just doesn't care, but in Muffet's, she was all serious and wanted to win and stuff! " Dad asked if you wanted to visit sometime! "

" I don't know... May I bring Penny?? " they nodded. " Very well, Chara! I, the Magnificent Castia, shall pay you a visit with my sister! " they applauded.

" Oh, and can you bring chocolate? I love chocolate. "

" Who doesn't?? " you both shared a giggle.

" Do you want nice cream? Nice Cream-Pants has the best! " you nodded! On a hot day like this, some.. Nice cream, was it? That would be nice!

... Holy macaroni...

Did you just pun in your thoughts...?

Oh fudge! What has Penny done to you?! Chara led you to a cat guy. 

XXXXXX

Penny yawned and looked at the time. Gods, was it this late already? She didn't smell any burnt food... Did you even cook to- ...

YOU WERE STILL AT THE PARK.

Penny ran out and made her way to the park! You can't still be there! But she hoped you were. God, if someone hurt you SO HELP THEM, SHE WILL BEAT THEM UNTIL THEY WISHED THEY NEVER EXISTED!! She was in the park quicker then she expected. There you were! 

Playing with a... Is that a girl? Damn, Penny had no idea. The kid was holding a Frisbee and threw! It flew past your head and into some bushes. They were about to get it, but you insisted on getting it for them. She looked to the side to see the skeleton in the orange hoodie. What was his name again? It was a font...

No freaking idea.

She didn't like. Something about him rubbed her the wrong way. NOT THAT SHE'D LIKED TO BE RUBBED. HE'S A SKELETON. THERE IS NOTHING  _TO_ RUB. Monsters just didn't sit that well for her yet. But something about him was... worse then that.

XXXXXX 

You picked the Frisbee up from deep inside the bushes, when something caught your eye. You saw Sans... and three guys. About your age. 18. People never expected to hear that you were 18, but it was true! The three guys were talking to Sans and the little skeleton was trying to ignore them. You heard a few names like 'Monster Idiot' 'Freak' and 'Dumbass'. How ridiculous! He is neither dumb, nor does he even posses a butt! They were starting to pull out rocks. OH NO. NU UH.

He wasn't looking... You're sure it would be okay to help... You raised your hand and felt your magic flare up at your command. A clone appeared in front of the attackers and smacked the rocks away. You quickly dismissed it when they screamed and Sans turned to look. 

Monsters weren't allowed to use magic to defend themselves. But it should be okay for a human to use magic! Right? Huahahaha! Loopholes for the win!

The guys started running away screaming. You yelled out to Sans to get his attention. His eyes had stars in them again and ran to you. 

" HELLO HUMAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?? "

" I'm playing Frisbee with Chara! Wanna play? " he nodded vigorously and you got out of the bush. There were a few scrapes on your arms and legs, where they weren't covered up. The bush was a tiny bit thorny. You took his hand and showed him his spot. 

Why did the bones on his cheeks turn blue? Were you making him uncomfortable?? Oh no! You can't have that! You quickly retracted your hand and gave him the Frisbee. What were you doing wroooong?! Did you brake him? Bones don't change color like that!! You looked to the side and saw Penny.

Your escape route!

You ran to Penny and greeted her with a hug! She chuckled and put you on her shoulders. You looked to Sans and Chara who had a confused face. You waved them goodbye, while trying to keep a smile! You didn't want to make anyone feel bad! You were so embarrassed! Chara waved back while Sans only gave a half-hearted wave. But he seemed to still have a happy grin on.

Maybe you _did_ brake him. NOOOOOO!!!

You didn't notice Penny glaring at Sans, then Papyrus. Papyrus was at first glaring at you, but now at Penny too. They... Aren't exactly friends.

You retracted your hand so fast, Penny thought... Did he hurt you somehow? He seemed to be the most innocent...

Papyrus noticed how hurt Sans looked for a second when you took your hand away. He didn't expect you to be mean in anyway!

" don't judge a book by its cover. " " Don't judge a book by its cover. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and can't wait to see you on the next!


	4. Misunderstanding becomes Understanding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uuugh! Sorry this took so long! I was working on Blue and Pink and also had a hard time thinking how to continue this! Thankfully, it worked out! Enjoy!

" Waaah! What have I done wrong?? " your sister puffed from her cigarette before blinking at you. She had a questioning look on her face. Well of course, you pretty much just bursted into her room and yelled that. Without any explanation. It was a bit early, but obviously she woke up early enough to smoke.

" Heh. What did ya do wrong? " she picked you up with a smirk. " I thought it was impossible for you to do anything wrong. " Bah! True! It is quite unbelievable for the Magnificent Castia to do ANYTHING wrong! But alas, it is true.

" I think I broke Sans! " Penny was now irritated. She currently, did not want to hear anything about the small skeleton. But the face you had right now? You looked very distressed at the moment. And right now, she just wants to see your happy face!

" Okay, okay. How did you brake the magical small skeleton? " she wanted to add a few more words... But you don't like swear words. 

" W-well! " you explained what happened in the park. To say the least, her cheeks became redder then usual. " OH NO!! DID I BRAKE YOU TOO?! I'M THE WORST!! " she started laughing so hard, that her cigarette almost dropped to the ground. Which really meant something. 

"Th-that's what happened?! Bwahaha! And here I thought he was being a huge dick! " Eh? Dick? What was that?

" What's a dick? "

" Don't google it. " you are totally googling it later. She grunted and closed her eyes in a thoughtful motion. " Normally, you'd use the internet to answer your questions... " Well, the internet did not tell you anything useful after you googled 'What does it mean when the Magnificent Sans gets blue cheekbones?' She must have realised how absurd her question was, the moment she asked that. " Okay, so. You said he got blue cheekbones? " you nodded. " Its nothing bad. "

" How do you know? "

" Well, he was just blushing sis. Atleast, I think? " she looked at the ceiling, then back at you. " Nah, I'm positive. I may not know much about magical skeletons and how they work... But if the little Blueberry turned blue because of you... " she chuckled. " Well, as much as its weird... Its also really interesting. " she ruffled your hair. " I can't believe he fell for my little Strawberry of a sister. "

This was still very confusing for you. Penny put you on her shoulders. " Okay sis. What do you think of the small skeleton? Uh... Zanz? "

" Its Sans! "

" Right. A font. Okay, what do you think of him? "

" He's really cool! "

" Do you get any weird feelings when you're near him? " hm... Not any that you currently remember... Bah! What kind of questions are these?? Where is Penny trying to go with this?? Does she know of something that you do not?!

" What do you mean? "

" Hm... Okay, different question... Think of Sans. Really hard now. How do you feel? " hm... 

Sans is really cool... You both share the same interests... He's full of energy... He's sweet... And really adorable! - ...What. You think... That the cool and magnificent Sans is adorable? Wasn't that the word, that you say to a box of kittens? Or... Wasn't that the word that pairs use on eachother? Like, on the internet?

Your stomach rumbled. " Hungry! " she blinked and chuckled, standing up.

" Not exactly what I expected. But okay. Let's get some tacos. " You raised your hands in the airtriumphantly.

" Yaaay-! " your face got slammed by the doorway, which was too small for you while you were on Penny's shoulders. " Owie! " Penny quickly took you off her shoulders and held you in her arms.

" Ssh... Don't worry sis. This is nothing the Magnificent Castia can't handle. " She is right! You shall not succumb to the pain!

" ... Ow. " Okay, maybe a bit.

XXXXXX

 Sans was walking with Papyrus. They wanted to get some tacos so Sans can learn more about the fine quisine. But the mood wasn't all too swell. 

" i seriously don't get how the little twerp could just up and leave like that. doesn't she have any manners? "

" PAPYRUS! DO YOU NOT BADMOUTH THE HUMAN! I AM THE ONE WHO MADE HER UNCOMFORTABLE! " the taller skeleton puffed his cigarette.

" heh. still don't understand how you could think you're to blame. " Well, true. It is indeed very hard, since the Magnificent Sans always does things right! But he may have broken you! 

" HER FACE WAS ALL PINK WHEN SHE LET GO! PERHAPS THERE WAS SOMETHING ON MY FACE, BUT I DOUBT IT! " wait.

Your face was pink? 'interesting.' Papyrus thought. " well, what do you think of her, bro? "

XXXXXX

You walked into the taco restaurant to see two workers talking to two monsters! Of course, they were quite bony monsters... Wait... Skeletons! Sans and Papyrus! That's who the monsters are!

" I'm sorry sirs. But all tables are unavailable right now... " That wasn't true! There were like, two more tables free that you could see at the moment. Probably more! Both you and your sister took a seat. As the two skeletons were about to leave, you called.

" Sans! Papyrus! Over here! " the two monsters noticed you. Sans ran energeticly and excitedly! You were both about to give a surprise hug when you remembered- Wasn't he uncomfortable. Sure, Penny said it was blush... But she also said she didn't know much about skeletons! He seemed to quickly stop too, for some reason... Oh no! Did you forever ruin the friendship?!

" C-CASTIA! HOW WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU AND PENNY! " You nodded and kept a big smile, as he kept a big grin. However, his eyes had no stars. Weird, huh? They were just a plain blue. But it still looked so pretty!

" Agreed! It is a pleasure! " You both looked to Penny and Papyrus who eyed eachother. Uuuugh. Not this again. Were they going to argue or something??

" hey. bud. its been a long time, cents. "

" Its Penny, Paper. "

" its Papyrus... " OH COME ON. Penny, you had just said the name! How could you forget?? Jeez, she's so lazy that her memory lazed away too! Oh, what would she do without a cool sister like you around?

" H-How are you two?? " Papyrus grunted. Sans' eyes lightened up a bit, but still no stars.

You want him to have those stars again. You want him to be overjoyed with something! You want him happy right now! So THIS! RO GET THE STARS INTO HIS EYES! THIS. Will be your objective! " WE ARE QUITE FINE! ACTUALLY... I WANTED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! " Oh, you did too.

" Me too... "

" I'M SORRY! " " I'm very sorry! " Wait- what- when- how- why? Sans shared the same confused face as you did. You both didn't notice how Papyrus and Penny chuckled at the apologies.

" You're sorry?? For what? "

" F-FOR MAKING YOU UNCOMFORTABLE! " He thinks he made you uncomfortable? Bah! How absurd! He was the Magnificent Sans! He is great company and fun and... AND LIKES PUZZLES AND TACOS!!

" I was going to say exactly that! "

" WHY DO YOU THINK YOU MADE ME UNCOMFORTABLE?? "

" Because you turned blue! "

" REALLY? YOU TURNED PINK! " You did?? But Penny said, when you turn pink, you're blushing because you really like someone! Did you really like Sans? Uuuh... Platonically of course! Platonic!

" How very curious! Well, Magnificent Sans? Would you like to join for some tacos? " He nodded furiously.

" OF COURSE I WOULD, MAGNIFICENT CASTIA! I WOULD, IN FACT, LOVE TO! " You both took a seat. Penny stood up to get the tacos, while Papyrus sat beside his brother. He waved before puffing on his cigarette. Ew! How could they allow smoking here? Do skeletons get lung cancer? And if so, HOW? What is the point of smoking if the skeleton can't even taste stuff then- wait...

They're eating tacos... So they can probably taste food... So that renders that question moot. You took the kiddie puzzle out and showed it to Sans. " It is time for us to solve this puzzle! " He nodded. Those sparkling stars were in his eyes again!

Solving the kiddie puzzle today, was now only your second best achievement of the day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite scene that played in my head. ^^  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/i/status/734830390209306625/photo/1
> 
> Also, Blueberry Sans! Because he is just ADORABLE.  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/i/status/734830549878112258/photo/1


	5. Tacos to Tacos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Ashes to Ashes.) Taco Madness!!

" Wowzie! " you stood in front of the large building. Penny's eyes were wide in wonder. She may have been lazy, but she was always interested in science. 

" How did they move an entire LAB, to the surface? " Who knows. You have magic, so it's not so hard to believe they could move a lab into a conveniently spacey block. Your magic was one of the reasons you believed in Santa and the tooth fairy! Heck, a sponge was probably at the bottom of the sea, talking to his best friend a starfish as you speak right now!

" So, sis? Uh... Explain to me again... I wasn't listening after the first word. " The first word was anime. Sans told you through SMS that Undyne and Alphys were all up for Anime. And that this was an anime sleepover! Or... That's how he wrote it. The only Animes you've seen were 'Magister Negi Magi', 'Fruit Basket' and 'Azumanga Daioh'. And the only Manga you've read was 'Yotsuba'. Hey! It was hilarious! And so cute! You wished you could draw like that! Or anyhow similar! Sadly, not the case. Penny rung the doorbell which was REALLY high up! You were near, but didn't get to it. Too. High. Damnations! Why must you be so short!?

The door opened and immediately, once you were sighted by Undyne, she picked you up and was giggling! " SO CUTE!! " Baaaaaah!! YOU! ARE! NOT! CUTE! She pulled you inside as your sister followed. Sans was sitting with Alphys, he was holding a blue bone in his hand. As he noticed you, he ran for a hug! You squirmed out of Undyne's grip and landed onto the ground! Feet first! You're like a cat! Meow! Sans gave you a big hug! There were large stars in his eyes! It was always so cool! You wished humans can have stars like that in their eyes! I mean- HOW AWESOME WOULD THAT BE?? Extremely awesome.

" HUMAN!! OTHER HUMAN!! I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU BOTH CAME!! "

" We are both very glad as well! "

" About that...- " You shot a glare at Penny who quickly silenced! " ... I'd rather sleep... "

" We. Are. Glad! " Penny grunted. Ugh! Must she be so rude? AND so lazy! You were about to move when you, and Sans, realise! He hasn't let go. Waaah! Why is your heart beating fast?? WHY DID YOU NOT CHECK THIS ON THE INTERNET BEFORE?! Sans' cheekbones became blue and quickly let you go, running into the kitchen. Papyrus chuckled from the couch. Penny waddled over to the, said, couch. She sat down as far away as possible from Papyrus as possible. But the tall skeleton was just smiling at you. Did he know something that you did not? " What was that about? "

" You probably got him rattled sis. " No.

" yeah. chilled to the bone. " No.

" You sent chills down his spine! " NOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!!! You stormed into the kitchen as the two laughed at their pun! Bah! Simply no taste! Sans was making tacos! He... Was... Making...

[[PLAY NOW]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Dv-w0Mh6S8)

" Tacos! " He turned around! His cheeks were still a bit blue, but only faintly. Thankfully, you are in fact, very observant!

" H-HELLO HUMAN! SORRY I WENT AWAY! I- UHM... NEEDED TO MAKE TACOS! " you went over beside him to look at how he was making the tacos. He as doing it comepletely wrong! There was not a single hint of Glitter or Perfume to get it to smell special or look fabulous!

" Where's the glitter? Where's the perfume? " He had a very confused look. " Don't you add those stuff to your tacos? " he shook his head. Your face beamed with Perseverance and Determination! " Time to watch and learn! " you took out some glitter and perfume you always carried with you. Just in case. You started adding ALL the glitter to the tacos. You could hear whispering from the other room, but decided to ignore it! You cannot lose concentration at such a crucial time! Sans watched in wonder as the tacos became more and more glamorous! Soon, the glitter case was empty. You took the tacos and placed them into the microwave! You set it on one minute! Then ten... Then twenty... Then thirty! Alphys yelled from the other room!

" HEY PUNKS?? Where's the food!? We're starving! "

" A MASTERPIECE WAITS FOR NOBODY! " You took the tacos out from microwave. They were burning hot! Then you realise : IT WAS THE OVEN YOU PLACED THEM IN! But no matter! You shall cool it own with the perfume! Its cold and smells absolutely wonderful! You sprayed ALL the perfume! Until it didn't hurt to touch the tacos anymore! You showed Sans the art!

" WOWIE! THAT LOOKS MAGNIFICENT! "

" Bwahahaha! It is! For it was made by the Magnificent Castia! " You both ran into the living room! Quite excitingly, if I may add, you placed it onto the table. Papyrus took the first taco. Penny gave him a weird look. Most probably because she wanted to be the first one to taste it! Sorry Penny, you snooze, you lose! He took a large bite. Then his eye sockets widened. VICTORY! " Well?? How is it??? " He stared at you. He was practically trembling... THAT GOOD?! Bwahahaha! You are the coolest!

" its... like... nothing i have EVER... tasted before... " Penny was laughing. You looked to her as she shrugged. She picked a taco up, tore a bit with her fingers and ate it, without chewing! Papyrus got up and ran somewhere! He actually RAN. " bathroom! now! " Undyne picked at the tacos a bit... Alphys rolled her eyes at Penny who continued to eat without chewing.

" Hah! I can do much better then Papyrus! " She grabbed the taco and stuffed it into her mouth! She chewed for a bit before her eyes widened. She started to make a brake for the bathroom! You could hear yelling. " GET OUT OF MY WAY PAPYRUS!! "

" i need this more!! i swear to god!!! " Penny pet your head as Undyne started to look very nervous. Sans simply looked amazed!

" Wozie! I am so great! " Sans took the taco and took a bite. He chewed a bit, then the stars in his eyes shined brighter then ever! 

" CASTIA! THESE ARE SIMPLY AMAZING!! " He continued to eat as your sister muttered to you. 'So cool.' Yes he is, sister. Yes he is. Penny was smiling warmly at you.

Oh. OOOH.

That compliment was meant for you! Oh, of course you are cool! There is no doubt about that! Bwahaha! You are the best!

XXXXXX

Both you and Sans finished the meal. Mostly on your own. The others got full, much too fast. Papyrus still hadn't stopped trembling! Yes, this was definitely one of your finer quisines!

You were in your pajamas, but still had your bandana on. It had the diamond sign on it, which you simply found, amazing. You are indeed, ready for anime! Papyrus and Penny were already asleep, halfway through the first episode of Mew Mew Kissie Cutie. Typical Lazybones!

It was very interesting! The cat girl kissed people and she could control them! Isn't that awesome?? " MWEHEHE! I CERTAINLY WISH I COULD DO THAT! " Oh, did you talk out loud again? Nevermind.

" Perhaps you  _can_ do it?? " he seems to think for a while... he shrugs. " Test it out? " he waddled over to Papyrus. " Wait! " You had both Sans' and Undyne's attention. Alphys was only half listening. " He possess no lips! You would be doing it wrong! " NOW you've got Alphys' attention. She grins.

" Aw yeah! Kiss that Strawberry! " Huh? It took you seven seconds to realise what she said and what it meant. And another ten seconds to realise that Sans kissed you! Shortly there after! You felt heat run into your cheeks. Sans gasped!

" CASTIA! YOUR FACE IS BECOMING RED AGAIN! OH! AND YOUR EYES TOO! " Uh oh. Penny got up immediately, picked you up with your face against her chest and lied back down.

" Sis, let's got to sleep. We can see if the spell worked tomorrow. " you couldn't say much more, because she was shushing you to sleep.

Why did you blush so hard? Why did your magic react? Why did he kiss you without a single bit of hesitation?

...

..

.

Why did it feel so magnificent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. Just... Wow! The tacos were- like. AMAZING!!
> 
> Sans is ADORABLE! Underswap really is my favorite AU!!  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CjfFaonWkAIT-oS.jpg  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CjfXMkKXAAAlGNk.jpg


	6. Castia the Rose Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww... Adorable.

You were eating the tacos Sans made. It had extra glitter on it with a hint of perfume. Papyrus and Alphys sat this one out for some reason. But you were actually deep in thought.

Sans kissed you. You think back to yesterday and think about the details. His cheeks had a blue hue and instead of stars... there were hearts. What could this mean? Hearts are good things, right? 

But you had to be careful. He just kissed. He didn't even have lips and you had gotten all flustered! Even your magic reacted! Penny said it would be bad if anyone knew about your magic. You don't even know where your magic came from! It was still a mystery. 

You heard murmering and only snapped out of your deep and totally brilliant, legit thoughts when Sans finished the last taco and spoke. " UHM! ARE YOU OKAY, CASTIA? " 

Again, it probably meant nothing! But he uses your name! With your sister and any other human, he addresses them as 'human'. Were you thinking too deep into this? Most likely. But...

What if not? What if it meant something? " Hey, sis? "

" Don't know how to taco 'bout it! " you blurted out. Oh god... Oh, by the taco heavens... Did you just pun?? Your sister seemed very surprised and chuckled.

" Heh, great one sis- "

" DON'T. " your sister rolled her eyes smiling. She continued eating the tacos like pills, as Papyrus watched her. He was probably sooo jealous that there were no tacos left for him! But right now! You still can't get over the fact that you. Just. Punned.

Shame on you. Betraying all your morals and what you held dear. The pun was horrible and was about TACOS. The worst kind of puns. You halted comepletely when Sans started stiffling laughter. For some weird and TOTALLY platonic reason, you felt youself happy as imaginary butterflies started fluttering in your stomach. You giggled at your own horrible pun.

" so, any plans for today? " you took out your phone and checked the calendar. You had one last job interview for a flower shop. 

" I shall work in a flower shop! When next you see the Magnificent Castia, I will be a very famous... " hm... what was it called? Florist? " Flower Hokagay! Believe it! " Your sister bursted into laughter. Undyne facepalmed, slightly peeved.

" That is not at ALL how you say it- " she glanced at you. You were doing the innocent puppy eyes. And not on purpose either. She hugged you tightly. " ... TO CUTE!! So kawaaaai! " Ugh! 

" SHE IS NOT CUTE, UNDYNE! " You don't know why, but something about that statement made your heart drop... " SHE IS VERY COOL! " you felt heat up your cheeks. Sans' cheekbones were dusted a light blue and his grin seemed more nervous. 

You got yourself out of Undyne's grip and landed on the floor! You made a dramatic poise. " I shall now make my way to the flower shop! Farewell! " you were about to do a dramatic twirl away. Your sister waved and got up, lighting a cigarette on her way out.

Though you were sure you heard Alphys... Singing?

" Sans and Castia, sittin' on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! " Oh the humanity... Why must this happen?? You looked to your sister for comfort. But instead, you heard her humming to the song! 

" Not you too!! "

XXXXXX

The moment you walked into the shop, all co-workers there shifted their gaze at you. Most of them were all young female adults. Much taller then you and shorter then Penny. The one with the nametag,'boss' ran to you while squealing!

" OH MY GODS! You are the cutest Cinnamon Roll EVER!! " By the name of all that is taco! Why do you have to look so small and qoute on qoute, 'adorable'? Its so annoying... You gave her a big smile and she giggled. " Oh my gods! Please tell me YOU'RE the one that's going to work here!! " you nodded. You looked for Penny, only to see some guy talking to her. She rolled her eyes at him.

The woman let you go. " My name is Jessica. I'll get something real quick! Its going to be your uniform! " she ran to a back door. Huh. That was quick. But now, you must deal with something else! You ran to Penny who looked very irritated at the guy.

" Like I said, I'm not interested. "

" Come on, baby doll. " she scoffed and grinned at him. Taking the cigarette out, she blew smoke in his face. 

" My sister's size is higher then your IQ, buddy. " You ran to her and gripped her leg. She patted your head. " I suggest ya leave. Lest, you wanna get panned. Buddy. " you gave your best glare at him! He seemed to back off when Penny slowly pulled her frying pan out.

Jessica came back with a... Frilly cute... Dress... A basket... Roses... Angel Wings... It was... BEAUTIFUL!! " Wowzie! Is this for me?? " she nodded.

" It sure is! Hm... What's your name again? "

You twirled, then did a dramatic poise! " I am the Magnificent Castia! At your service! " She giggled and gave the 'uniform' to you, then showed you the changing room. 

Your sister waited by the tulips, smirking. Yep, she has now thought of more puns. Gosh, the guy was annoying. When the changing room opened again- Oh my god. OH. MY. GOD.

YOU WERE ADORABLE. SO CUTE. YOU LOOKED LIKE  A LITTLE ANGEL. The basket you carried was full of red roses. You still had your boots on, the frilly dress was pink with metallic blue diamond pins. On your head wear were two blue roses. The shoulders of your sleeves were free. The sleeves were so large that you couldn't see your hands anymore.

Penny practically heard the whole shop gasp. All the girls started squealing and giggling. You seemed pretty proud about the costume. Jessica was clapping excitedly. " Okay! So all you have to do... "

XXXXXX

You were walking around in the city. Penny was bringing you to an ice cream shop. Some children or teenagers were following you around, taking photos or giggling. Finally a child approached you. She was looking at the basket. " Hello! Who are you? " you smiled proudly and gave the girl a rose. 

" I am the Magnificent Castia! Rose Angel from Jessica's flower shop! " Welp. Penny knew there were going to be many customers at the shop now. The people took a few more photos. Anyone who talked to you, received a red rose from you. After that, they made their way to the flower shop.

" Heh, you're famous now sis. " Your eyes sparkled pink. You grabbed another rose and gave it to her. You are the best and coolest sis ever! Penny hugged you tightly as you giggled THE PUREST OF GIGGLES.

" PENNY! " She looked up to see Undyne and Sans. You turned around and Undyne looked like she would faint. But you were looking at Sans. When he noticed it was you, his cheeks became bright blue. The stars in his eyes formed into hearts. He also looked nervous! Somehow! Magic!

" O-oh my g-god! S-so KAWAI!! " Undyne was desperately grabbing her phone to make a picture. " Th-this is even cuter then Lucky Star!? Oh stars... " Stars? Weird. Undyne made a photo and squeaked. She was giggling and and jumping up and down. You rolled your eyes and pulled out a rose, giving it to the scientist. " I-I have to t-tell Alphys about t-this! " 

Sans went behind you and stared at the wings, softly running his hand over the fake feathers. " WOWIE! YOU LOOK SO PRETTY IN THIS! " You felt heat reach your cheeks and gripped into the basket. 

" I-I! I have to get to the shop! Its my duty! " you took out a pink rose and gave it to him, then running onto your way to the flower shop. " Bye bye from the Rose Angel! " Penny chuckled. And the face the skeleton had was priceless. He was a blushing, blueberry mess! Penny shrugged.

" Whelp. I'm gonna go make sure she stays safe. Bye Undyne, Blueberry. She turned around to walk to the shop.

XXXXXX

Wah! Why was your heart pounding in your chest?? Your face was heating up! When you were finally at the shop, it was FULL! You ran to the changing room, while hearing giggles and squealing behind you. 

When you came out in your usual clothes, you pulled the bandana up over your nose to hide the blush. " I need to go home! B-bye Jessica! " she didn't seem to notice you because of the many costumers. As you got out of the shop, you were picked right up by Penny.

" Oh my little Strawberry sister. You are the coolest. " she nuzzled your cheek as she walked on her way home. Patting your back to calm you down, all while whispering about how cool you are.

You currently didn't feel very cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The size difference between Penny and Castia is inteeresting.  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/GwenniverGidget/status/737770275895398400/photo/1
> 
> Castia the Rose Angel!  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/GwenniverGidget/status/737770532012236803/photo/1
> 
> Too Cute for this world.  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/GwenniverGidget/status/737770804390285316/photo/1
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was fun to write it!


	7. Chocolate. Chocolate Everywhere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would Chara like for they're birthday? Why chocolate of course! Duh.

You and your sister were eating tacos when all of a sudden... It started. " Hey sis. Can ya show me Sans' picture so I can show Santa what you want for christmas? " you spat out your food and looked at her with a shocked expression. She seemed to have been on her phone. You could only see the back of the phone.

" Wh-what?? Where is this attitude coming from?? " You heard your sister chuckle as she continued.

" Well, I'm no photographer, but I can picture the two of you together. " you placed your hands in your face. " I'm sorry he wasn't part of your past. You think it'll be good if he's part of your future? " You let out an agonizing scream of annoyance and embarassment. " Okay, okay. I'll stop now. "

" Why would you ask the Magnificent Castia such... Such absurd questions?? " she shrugged and put the phone down. " Now, as I was planning to say before I was, oh so rudely interrupted! Sans and I talked earlier- "

"  _Sure you did._ " 

" -And! He said that a mister Asgore is going to celebrate a party for Chara! We're invited! Its a birthday! " Penny yawned and leaned her head back, whining about being too tired. " UN-BELIEVABLE! How in the thrice darned Taco-Ville are you so LAZY?? "

" I dunno sis. How are you so awesome? "

" A natural born talent! " you posed dramatically.

" Welp. All the talent I had went to you. Of course, all your size went to me then. Hehe. " You snapped your head to her, with big eyes! HOW COULD SHE?? Why did she steal all your size?? Its so mean! Unfair!

" What?? Give it baaaack! " You stomped over to her and started shaking her. " Give it baaaack! Meanie! Dumbo! Gimme my size back!! "

XXXXXX

Okay! You did not know... But there is a shop literally only with chocolate!

" Woaaah... This is... SO COOL! "

" Hey sis? What kind of candy is always late on time? "

" What? "

" ChocoLATE. Heh. " You let out a silent screech of pure agony. Why?? Why must she do this to you?? Baaaah! You stormed into a corner of the store. So much chocolate. There was probably more chocolate then there were cigarettes wherever your sister hid them! " Sis, try to get a bit for the kid's birthday. "Hah! Nothing can ruin this day! You are so excited to get some delicious candy for Chara- " What is a monkey's favorite cookie? Chocolate chimp! "

...

You were wrong. That one pun probably ruined your whole LIFE. You picked up a bag. What kind of chocolate does Chara like...? Hm... Ah! Just take a bit of everything!

And so began... Your run around the whole store...

XXXXXX

Penny stared at the bags you carried. " Sis. " You looked expectantly to her. " When I said to 'get a bit'... I meant like... A single bag at the most. Not five. " You raised a brow.

" I pity you sister... Can you not count? " You showed her all the bags, very clearly. " There are SIX. Not five! " She blinked at you and facepalmed. But you could see her smiling. She started to snicker uncontrollably. 

" Oh my god... You are the coolest, sis. " You smiled proudly as Penny took five bags. You carried one. And it was heavy enough as it was.

XXXXXX

Finally! Back home! As Penny placed the bags on the table that always broke for some unexplainable and totally not your fault reason... You went to the bathroom to wash your hands and get ready to cook. 

You took off your gloves, then your scarf. You were standing on a ladder to even be able to see yourself on the mirror. You placed a finger and traced it along the claw marks on your neck. Yeah... Yuno was... He was scared! Right? He still is... You still meet him! You still stay nice to him, in the hopes he'll stop being scared. But that isn't the case. When he meets you he hits you. Albeit, carefully so nobody sees. When you're alone, he really is scary. But he's just confused! Right? He doesn't actually mean it. Of course, you could never tell Penny. 

...

She would be so mad and could hurt him. She already hit him once after he found out about your magic... It was your fault, but she blamed him. But if you can stop it- you wouldn't let anyone get hurt. You would also never let Penny look at your text messenges. He sends... Quite hurtful words. 

Getting off the ladder, you went into the kitchen and put on the apron. The apron looked like bib on Penny, but fit perfectly for you.

...

It was blue with some pink diamonds. It was perfect! You took out the ingredients needed for making tacos!

Glitter, perfume, confetti and SO MUCH MORE! You started to make tacos as you heard your sister snore away.

" Such a lazy bones! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this story in a while! Mostly because of school and that's making it hard to write 2 fanfics! Also, guess what?
> 
> Apparently I may or may not have depression! Hahahahahahaha-
> 
> Oh wait, that's a bad thing.
> 
> Also, I know this is short... But I wanted to make the birthday chapter a bit longer! However! 
> 
> No promises. I suck at keeping promises.


	8. SOUL Mates???? Naaaaaaaah!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO WROTE A NEW BLUEBERRY AND STRAWBERRY CHAPTER? THAT'S RIGHT. ME!! 
> 
> YAAAAAAAAY!

**How to know if you had a crush on a guy!**

In your case it would be a skeleton. The internet however, does not know. So you can forgive this mishap.

• You're starting to suspect that you have a crush on a guy you know, but you can't quite figure out if you're just thinking about him more than usual or if you're in full-blown crush mode. You may be feeling butterflies every time you come near him, or you could just be suffering from indigestion. If you really want to know if you have a crush on a guy, you have to pay attention to what you think and feel and notice how you act. If you want to find out whether you have a crush on a guy, then read these easy tips.

  **If you think you have a crush on him, you probably do.**  If you're asking yourself whether you have a crush on a guy and care enough to do some research on the topic, then chances are, you probably do. You may be second-guessing yourself because the guy is an old friend, or an unlikely target for your affection, or because you're just plain confused. 

• But don't overthink it -- having a crush on someone doesn't mean you want him to be your soul mate. It just means you like him and want to spend more time around him.

Huh. Very well, that calmed your nerves a bit more. However, you must cut this short because of Chara's birthday! You bookmarked the site, then closed Penny's laptop. She was still asleep so she didn't notice how you checked the site.

Thank god too. If she DID notice, you would never hear the end of it. You ran over to her and woke her up. There were some ground rules you needed to cover up first.

" Hm? What's sup, skeleton lover~? " THAT. Is unacceptable. You smirked and stayed strong. You aren't going to let yourself be pushed around like THAT. So prepare yourself! For! An absolute! VICTORY OVER YOUR SISTER!

" Oh, nothing much! ... Triangle lover~! " she blinked and tilted her head, slightly confused. " I looked through your phone! I knew you liked Gravity Falls and Bill Cipher and such! But never in such LEWD ways! " she practically choked. 

" W-wh-what?!?! " you smiled. You had her right where you wanted her. Taking your phone out, you showed her a picture you made on one of her fanfiction sites that she reads through... With Bill Cipher! Her blush intensified.

" If you keep talking about Sans and me when we're at the party! Then I shall tell everybody of your sexual preference for an Illuminati Doritto! So choose your next words CAREFULLY! " you had a smug grin as she stuttered. You knew your elder sister well enough, to know she doesn't like talking about her feelings towards anything! And this shall most definitely shut her up! She sighs and chuckles, patting your head.

" Welp... Guess you win... Okay. Won't talk 'bout you two, to the others. " you nodded and put your phone safely into your pocket. BWAHAHA! VICTORY IS BEST SERVED WARM WITH A SIDE DISH OF TACOS!! You ran to the kitchen and grabbed a plastic container with tacos inside. Everybody will be overjoyed!

* * *

Wow. The... House. In which Chara resides... Is praftically a castle! Woooaaah! Penny pat your head. 

" Welp. Too bad you and Sans won't be living in a castle- " without even looking at her, you spoke in your usual cheerful voice.

" Illuminati Dorrito~ " She prompty shut her mouth again. Knocking on the door, you both stood and waited. A large goat man stood at the doorway now. He had a robe on with some kind of sign. It looked interesting! And he looked so cool! His fur looked very soft... HE WAS A GOAT DAD!!! But he also looked familiar- wait a minute...

This...

This was the king infront of you!! You gasped and quickly bowed. Though he probably didn't notice, due to your size. Penny showed zero manners as she simply waved with a lazy smile. 

" GOOD DAY, YOUR M-MAGESTY!! "

" Heya. " he blinked. He definitely saw Penny, due to her being only barely taller then HE. But to see you, he had to look down. All the way to his feet. You waved happily, with the bags behind you.

" Oh, hello there you two. Uhm... You must be Penny... " he pointed at you. " And this is Castia. " You stared before shaking your arms around.

" No no no no no! I am the Magnificent Castia! This is my lazy sister, Penny! " She waved. " My friend Sans invited us! " You had this nagging feeling that Penny really wanted to make another comment. Ah, thank goodness you can blackmail her with Bill Cipher! Goat King chuckled softly as he left space for the two of you to enter.

" Ah, be my guests. " He let you two through and you skipped in. You could see Sans chasing after Chara who was holding a... Cat... thing. Then his pupils moved towards you. Once he noticed you, he charged over and gave you a hug.

" CASTIA! " He gave you skele-nuzzles as you giggled. Penny picked the two of you up, chuckling as she walked on over. Chara and the cat thing stared up at her in awe. So tall! Before they showed her the way to the living room. Asgore carried all the bags outside, laughing at the sheer amount. " HOW ARE YOU? "

" I feel magnificent! You?? "

" MAGNIFICENT! " The both of you shared giggles as Penny sat on the couch beside Papyrus. They both waved to eachother before...

It... Started.

" Yo. You seem to be sans a brother now. " 

" eh. i dunno. he seems berry blue in your arms right now. "

" Oh, that is the last straw! Though that _was_  berry unexpected. " Both you let out some screams of the damned. " Whoops. " With a huff, Sans took your hand and ran out with you to the backyard.

" THOSE TWO ARE UNACCEPTABLE! " you rolled your eyes and placed your hands on your hips. Your one out of placed hair bounced a bit. 

" You can say that again! "

" THOSE TWO ARE UNACCEPTABLE! " you blinked before snickering. He joined in. " HAH! I CAN BE FUNNY TOO! " you nodded. Super duper funny! Chara ran up to the both of you. With the cat thingie.

" Greetings, Chara! And Cat thingie! " you waved and spoke cheerfully. The cat grumbled before Chara gave them a poke. It groaned before speaking.

" Hoi! I'm Temmie! Temmie the Tem! ... There, happy? " Temmie looked at Chara who shrugged, rolling their eyes.

" Ah! I am the Magnificent Castia! A pleasure to meet you! " Temmie stared at you before shrugging. " So! What party activities shall we be doing?? "

* * *

After playing tag, hide n' seek, eating cake, chatting and watching Chara unwrapher presents then eat all their chocolate at once... You were a bit tired out. And so was Penny and Papyrus. Papyrus was lying with his skull on her shoulder while your sister's head rested on his skull. 

So cute! You took a photo on your phone and set it as your lockscreen. You yawned and tried to shake Penny awake, but she simply wouldn't wake up! Neither would Papyrus. Sans spoke with Asgore and the goat lady a bit... her name was Toriel, you believe? Then he wandered over to you.

" QUEEN TORIEL'S CLONE SAID THAT OUR SIBLINGS MAY SLEEP HERE FOR THE NIGHT! " you shrugged but sighed. " ... IS SOMETHING WRONG, CASTIA? "

" Well- I mean... do we sleep here too or...? " Undyne was sliwly creeping up on the two of you. You could hear Temmie mumble something about- 'Wow. Creepy much?' That is, before Sans got stars in his eyes.

" OH! SINCE MY BROTHER IS SLEEPING HERE, YOU COULD SLEEP IN MY HOUSE! IT'LL BE LIKE A SLUMBER PARTY! " You gasped and took his hands in yours. The both of you jumped up and down chanting 'Slumber Party'. " OUR HOUSE ISN'T TOO FAR AWAY! I CAN BRING YOU THERE! "

" That sounds great! " After saying your goodbyes, Sans led the way. The two of you stopped infront of an entrance to a park. " Huh? You love in a park? That is SO COOL! " he chuckled softly and led you inside.

" SADLY, NO! THIS IS JUST A FASTER ROUTE HOME! A SHORTCUT! " Oooooh. He went inside and you hopped onto some benches. Hopping from bench to bench. " MWEH? " 

" Shortcut! " His pupils formed stars as he ran to copy what you did. Giggling, he ran ahead to a slide. Going up the slide and grunting a bit. " Ah? "

" MWEH...! SHORTCUT! " you gasped and climbed up the slide aswell. That's when he slipped and slid down, pushing you down with him. You both let out a yelp as you landed. He was... On top of you.

His bright blush glowed in the dark as he stared at you... and you stared back. You were sure your blush glowed as bright as his. Your heart was beating faster and faster...

He... is only a crush! It... just means you wanna spend more time with him. It doesn't mean a thing- He took your hands in his. You stared at him as you had this... fluttering feeling in your tummy. Staring into your eyes. His blush grew before he gasped and got up. Now his whole skull was glowing blue. 

" H-huh?? "

" CASTIA! Y-YOUR SOUL...!! " You blinked before looking down. A red little glow in the form of a heart. Right under your chest. And it wouldn't go away. " MWEH... I'LL EXPLAIN IT WHEN WE'RE HOME! UHM- COVER THE GLOW WITH YOUR HAND UNTIL THEN! " You nodded as you did what he said. Using one hand to cover your glow while the other held his hand. 

Thinking about it just made your chest feel warmer. It was...

Nice.

* * *

Once he let you into his home and sat you onto his couch... you let go of your chest. The glow was no longer there. Phew. What a relief... Er... relief from what, exactly?

" Sans... you mentioned my SOUL? "

" W-WELL... YES! EVERYONE HAS ONE! SO DO YOU! THOUGH... I'VE NEVER SEEN IT GLOW LIKE THAT! " So... SOULs exist... and yours glowed when he was near you like that. By the gods- Did you...

Did you actually want him to be your SOUL mate or something?! Waaaah! This is not just a crush then...! Oh dear... 

" Oh... well... Okay... " He stared before pulling his cheerful grin and taking your hand, leading you upstairs. " Sans...? Am I not gonna be sleeping on the couch? "

" WHAT?! NO! THE COUCH IS A LAST RESORT! MY BROTHER'S ROOM IS INHABITABLE AND MY BED IS LARGE ENOUGH FOR THE BOTH OF US! " You blushed at the thought of being so close to him again, but you didn't argue back or anything. Opening his door and putting on the light...

You could see his room was large! With pictures on the wall, a box of bones and the wallpaper was all blue with stripes! It was great! And his bed was lower so it just makes it better! Getting onto bed without needing to climb for once is a very good change! You took off your bandana, boots and gloves while he took off his bandana, boots and... gloves.

Hm.

There seems to be a similiar thing going on here...

Bah! Whatever!

You lied down on the bed, making space for him to lie down beside you.

" Goodnight, Sans! " You nuzzled up to him.

" Goodnight, Castia... " You noticed how soft his voice was and smiled. He sure was tired!

What you didn't notice, however. Was how his SOUL glowed as you snuggled up against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cute. The smols. They are too pure for this world.


	9. Roleplaying and Yuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyy-

When you woke up, you looked to the skeleton wide awake beside you. Who was staring with large blue star-shaped pupils. Some people would scream- but you simply giggled and waved.

" Good morning, Sans! "

" GOOD MORNING, CASTIA! " You looked around at his action figures. So cool! Getting up and stretching, you walked over to those figurines and took one. It was a little princess with a pink dress and brown hair. Why, you'd almost say she looks exactly like you! Only she looked a but taller as a figurine. " AH! SO YOU HAVE SEEN THE PRINCESS! PRINCESS EMBER! A LADY WHO IS VERY NICE, KIND, MAGNIFICENT, PRETTY AND-... AND! SUPER COOL! " You gasped and laughed.

" Super DUPER cool! " he nodded before taking out a little skeleton figurine. It had self made clothing that matched Sans'. " Oooooh! This guy looks cool! A royal knight! Royal knight SANS!! " Sans laughed and took the figurine.

" WANNA ROLEPLAY? UNDYNE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO EVER REALLY ROLEPLAYS WITH ME ANYMORE. CHARA DOESN'T REALLY LIKE IT THAT MUCH! " You nodded. You've played a roleplaying game once... DnD! Dens and Drakes! 

" Are we playing the Forgotten Realms Edition?? "

" THE WHAT. "

It took a long while to explain how the gane worked, but Sans seemed very interested in it. A fantasy world with a story and so many things you can be! Fantastic! You asked if he had a printer so you could make some character sheets. He nodded and you printed out a few.

" Alright! So, first you've gotta choose a race! From... " You opened up a website and showed it to him. " This list! " He looked at the list, tapping his chin in thought...

" HM... I'LL CHOOSE A... A... HUMAN!! " Ah, a good choice. You nodded. Clicking over to the classes...

" Next, you need to choose a class. How about you be... a Heroic Paladin! " He nodded. 

" MWEHEHEHEH! I SHALL BE A KIND AND POWERFUL RULER! " he grinned excitingly before raising a brow. " WHAT WILL YOU BE?? "

" Well... I must be the Den Master... BUT! You'll need an ally! So I shall make a character! I will be an elven Sorceress! With powerful magic and always happy-go-lucky! " He clapped his hands. " Alright... so. We begin our story in... "

* * *

You hadn't noticed that the both of you have been playing for hours. It was just so much fun! But then...

" The door locked the moment the two heroes walked into the room. It was an empty grey room with nobody in sight. Not a single door to go through except the one they already went through! " He gasped and snapped his fingers.

" BLAST! I KNEW WE SHOULD'VE GONE LEFT! UHM... I SEARCH A ROOM FOR A WAY OUT! " He rolled a die... A natural 20! And yet still, he found nothing. Especially since he didn't even bother to check the door. Which you knew, had to be checked. " BAH... WE NEED TO REST ANYWAY! HOW MANY SPELLS HAVE YOU GOT LEFT, CASTIA? "

" I've only got a single Arcane Missle left... You're right, we have to rest. " Your characters had simply sat down, leaning against a wall. " Those kobolds put up quite a fight, no? " 

" INDEED THEY DID! " Your character leaned against his character's shoulder. " A-AH? UHM... SANS BLUSHES A BIT AS HE LOOKED AT HIS TEAMMATE. " You blinked before realising where this was going.

" Uh...! C-Castia looked up at him curiously and tilted her head! Is something wrong, Sans? " You watched him think about his next words carefully...

" NO! NOTHING AT ALL! UH! IF YOU WANT TO SLEEP, JUST SHUT YOUR EYES! I-I SAY, AS I WRAP AN ARM AROUND YOU! " You couldn't help but snicker at how nervous he sounded...

" Elves don't sleep, Sans. I'm fine... I say solemnly while wrapping my arms around you aswell. I never break eye contact with you. " Sans tugged at his scarf nervously, wiping some sweat from his skull...

" TH-THEN... THE MAGNIFICENT SANS KISSES YOU BACK! RUNNING HIS FINGERS LOVINGLY THROUGH YOUR HAIR! " You let out a little surprised yelp. His cheekbones were a bright blue, as your own cheeks were probably glowing red.

" I let out a surprised yelp, but don't pull away... instead... I kiss you back! " You both let out a whining sound as you held your face in your hands. 

* * *

Papyrus finally arrived home. Normally, his brother would be awake by now and making tacos... but that wasn't the case! This puzzled the skeleton as he walked upstairs and knocked on his brother's door.

" bro? are you in there? " No answer. " Sans? i'm coming in, bro. " He opened the door to find both his brother and you. Playing a game he's seen Undyne play. You both had an intense blush however... " are you two okay? "

You both gave a slight nod to the taller skeleton... The both of you had turned off the lights for... SCIENTIFIC REASONS.

" WE'RE OKAY, BROTHER! WE'RE JUST PLAYING DENS AND DRAKES! VERY FUN! YES, YES! " You covered your face with your bandana, nodding quickly. His brother stared before shrugging and walking back out.

" alright, bro. you do you. " The door clicked behind himself. Sans sputtered, waving his hands around...!

" WE... WE WERE ROLEPLAYING FL-FLUFF! " You nodded again, whining. " I'VE NEVER DONE SUCH A THING BEFORE! IT FEELS WEIRD... AND YET... DIRTY AND FUN TOO! ARE OUR CHARACTERS NOW DATING???? " Hm... Were they? Kisses meant that they were, right? Right. 

" Yes they are! " He squealed and rolled on the ground a bit. You looked at the clock and even though it was a bit dark, you could still make out the time... And once you did, you screamed and got up, frantically putting on your boots. " I'm late! I'm super super late!! " He gasped and grabbed your hand once you were done.

" DON'T WORRY, CASTIA! I'LL COME WITH YOU! WE SHOULD MAKE IT! " you stared before showing a thumbs up. He tugged you along outside towards the flower shop. " MWEHEHEH! I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU IN YOUR UNIFORM AGAIN! YOU LOOKED CUTE- ER! I MEAN! MAGNIFICENTLY COOL! " 

Despite Sans' attempt to change what he said, you heard that. But instead of pouting about being called cute like you usually would... You smiled. Blush dusted your cheeks as you giggled.

" Silly! " Then you were suddenely tugged away, by the bandana into the arms of... a specific man... " A-Ah??? " You looked at the male... Yuno.

Yuno was a guy... so scared of your magic, you presume... He always... hurts you. But he can be good! Everyone can! However, you always feel scared near him. Sans glanced at him, tilting his head.

" MWEH?? HELLO, OTHER HUMAN! WHO ARE YOU? "

" Yuno. Get lost. " He blinked before crossing his arms and shaking his skull. " Tch. C'mon, Little Red... " You couldn't even argue or say anything as you were picked up. You were scared.

Your heart was beating so fast and you felt like crying. But you didn't.

You simply gave Sans a meek wave before you were carried off to a more sucluded area, where you were slammed against a wall. You yelped before looking at the taller who held you. 

" Sweetie. Who the hell was that. And why is he touching what's mine? " You didn't want to be his! This is bad! So bad. His nails dug into your skin and tears pricked at the end of your eyes.

It hurts...


	10. Hidden Pain

He tugged your hair... Scratched you until you were bleeding and beat you until you were no longer concious. This was Yuno's basic routine whenever he was around. And you... you despised it. This was terrible... You wanted OUT. But that only happens when you're unconcious. Sometimes, not even then. When you woke up, you noticed he left all your new wounds and bruises on places that could be hidden.

Good.

If Penny saw those she'd hurt Yuno! O-or... worse. You got up, wobbling. Failing to notice how terribly pale you were as you limped away... you just wanted to go home... You didn't have the energy to work today... Your tears sort of prooved that. And then you were picked up suddenely by someone. Fearing it was Yuno, you yelped.

" N-no! No more! Please! "

" Punk, what are you talking about? " Alphys. Oh dear, you made a horrible mistake. And beside her was- Papyrus? You sort of expected it to be Sans. He tilted his head curiously...

" Nothing... J-just put me down, please?? " you wanted to just dig a deep hole and hide inside forever... This was terrible. Absolutely terrible. Alphys let you down with a raised brow as Papyrus listened to the conversation.

" Hey, It's alright. Why're you so scared- ARE THOSE TEARS?! " You winced as Alphys looked around, pulling her large axe out. " Who the hell made you cry?! I'm gonna make them pay! Ngaaaaaaah!!!!! " She waved her axe a bit in anger before glancing at you... She seemed to notice how uncomfortable this made you feel, so she put the axe away and placed a hand on your shoulder. " Hey hey hey... Okay, I'm sorry... Just- can you tell me what happened? Who made you cry? Who-? "

" I can't tell you... " You said, with your voice quivering. The two glanced at eachother before back at you. " I-If I do... You'll hurt him... Or tell Penny... Then she might hurt him... " Alphys sighed and shook her head. The tall skeleton, Papyrus stared before walking nearer to you. He kneeled down as Alphys backed away to give the both of you some space. " I don't want a-anyone to get hurt... Please... " You wiped some tears from your eyes. You hadn't notice but Papyrus already picked you up and was walking somewhere.

" is Penny home right now? " You looked at Alphys who watched but didn't follow. Papyrus wanted to talk with you alone... You shook your head in response to his question. " then i'll bring you to my place, okay? and you'll tell me what happened. " You wanted to shake your head again, but he continued. " i promise that i won't hurt anyone or tell your sister... just. please. "

You thought about it. You really didn't want to mix your friends into what happened between you and Yuno... But Papyrus seemed determined to find out. And...

He  _did_ promise...

" Okay... "

* * *

By the time he got you onto the couch, you had already told him almost everything. How Yuno freaked out one day and just... is just overrreacting...

No, he wasn't. He was scared because you have magic... because you aren't normal. And because you were careless and showed him one day when he...

.....

Like how your sister is when she's angry, he was silent... but you felt how tense he was and angry... Probably angry that he also promised not to hurt anyone. But you hadn't told him that you were in pain right now.

 " ... Papyrus...? " He glanced at you before shaking his head and pulling you into a hug. You flinched from the stab of pain on your back back wrapped your arms around him to hug back. 

" i'm so sorry, kid... " You nuzzled into the honey scented hoodie and shrugged. It didn't matter. It wasn't his fault.

It was yours...

Just then, you heard the door swing open. Sans was- walking out? Was he here the whole time?? Listening?!?! You stared before freeing yourself from Papyrus' grasp. You held a hand out and called his name but- He dissapeared. He... teleported...

But what was scary, was that his eye-sockets were void of any light and that he had a wide, dare you say, evil grin?? He heard about Yuno... He was going to hurt Yuno... Nobody deserves to just get hurt! Everyone should be happy!!

But you aren't with Yuno around... Papyrus stared before you started sprinting. What if he hurts Yuno?? What if-

What if Yuno hurts Sans...?

You couldn't let that happen. Never! Ever! Not while you still live! You huffed and were speeding up, pushing your limits until you saw Sans creeping around. You called his name and he turned... then you tripped. You braced yourself for impact only to have been caught by the short skeleton.

" CASTIA! BE CAREFUL! " You nodded and muttered an apology. He still held you... and the both of you were dangerously close. " ... What are you doing here...? " His voice was gentle and slightly husky- different from when he was much louder and chipper sounding.

" I-I- You were g-going to get mad and h-hurt Yuno... " He was about to say something, but you stopped him. " Don't try to deny it! I know that's what you were planning! " He squinted before sighing and hugging you tightly.

" Castia, you mean a lot to me... I swear on my SOUL, I won't let anyone hurt you again... Okay...? " You felt blush spreading across your cheeks as he whispered that, giving soft and loving nuzzles. 

" Of c-course..." You wrapped your arms around him... but you could feel a tingle on your neck... how weird? It was ticklish... He pulled away and smiled cheerfully.

" WHAT NOW?? " You grinned and shrugged.

" I'm up for anything you wanna do! " He tilted his head, still smiling. Almost as if questioning if you were up for anything... " Any. Thing. "

" VERY WELL! COME WITH ME, THEN! MWEHEHEHEHEH! " He took your hand and started running, leaving you to try and keep up. You love him.

You love the Magnificent Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of Blueberry and Strawberry is done! Woo!


	11. Icy Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Woo!
> 
> The two cuties are too adorable.  
> Also- I love a slight Yanberry. Yanberry is best berry!

You were climbing down a mountain... How exciting! Sans decided to go first so he could keep an eye on you. Catch you if you fall... Buuuuut will he catch you when you tell him you  _fell_ for him?

...

That was terrible.

Dear god.

Why.

What has become of you?

What has your sister done to you?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Once you got to the bottom, he lead you through the underground with a big grin on his face. First a grey city... large. Then an elevator which brought you down. You moved through a whole resprt little thing. Apparently known as- The NTT Resort?

Then you were in a place with lots of lava. Hotlands. You were sweating but tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling while you made your way to a more normal climate. Waterfalls was the name? Very uncreative but you will not judge.

Then you were in... a snowy little town. It was beautiful... You, however, did feel like freezing! Brr...! But you wouldn't let it show... The cold, the snow, the ice... If it was all red, it may as well be your own magic! You could control the cold... You could make ice! Sans lead you to a large river. But it wasn't cold enough so it wasn't all frozen up. He pouted, but you placed a foot onto the water.

Once you made contact, red colored magic spread through the whole area. Thick red ice covered the surface. His mouth was wide open as you smiled. Was this what he wanted? Ice? What else could it be? Did you mess up-?

Your doubts stopped when he got onto the ice and tugged you along, both of you skating. He didn't know how to skate, however and decided to cling onto you. You smiled brightly, leading him in circles.

" MWEHEHEH! I HAVE DONE THIS A MILLION TIMES! " You rose a brow as a nervous sweat drop went down his skull. " AHEM. LET ME CORRECT THAT... I HAVE SEEN THIS DONE THIRTEEN TIMES ON TV! THE HUMANS SEEM TO HAVE FUN HERE SO I DECIDED TO TRY! " You giggled and nodded. " WOWZERS! YOU'RE GOOD AT THIS! MWEH... CAN YOU SHOW ME A SOLO DEMONSTRATION?? " Shrugging, you decided to comply.

You skated towards the middle, balancing on one foot and spinning in circles. You glanced at him once in a while to see if he was smiling. You... didn't want to dissapoint. But instead his skull was a bright blue, when you spun, jumped or did any other trick... He seemed to smile more. Then you skated back to him.

" How was that? " He stared. You noticed how his pupils were big blue hearts... He pulled you close... Whispering sweet compliments... Then-

" How does that jerk not see what kind of a gem he had...? Why would he beat such beauty...? " He... Was he talking about you... and Yuno... " But I'll protect you... I promise... Nobody will dare lay a finger on your divine looks... Oh, stars... " You felt your face glowing a bright red. Shaking him gently before you felt something on your neck. You couldn't see what it was... but it sent shivers down your spine. 

" Sans...? " You heard a sound... what was that...? You rose a brow before you felt a sensation spark through your whole body. You yelped- No... What kind of sound did you let out? You weren't sure... He finally pulled away, smiling. His voice was low, husky... loving... sweet...

...

Hot...

You both stared at eachother... your faces were so near and the only thing you could hear were your shallow breathing... He held a hand to your back to keep you close to him. His bones felt warm... He then spoke in that low tone that made you feel oh, so giddy.

" May I... " He ran a hand through your hair... " Try something out...? I saw it on TV... " You just gave a quick nod, however not prepared for what happened next. He pulled you into a kiss, but not like the testing one for Mew Mew Kissie Cutie.

This was long...

Passionate...

And felt so right.

You felt something push against your lips... His tongue? Why would he...? He seemed so sure... You didn't know what he wanted but decided to let him continue. When his tongue touched yours, you were immediately addicted to the taste. He pushed himself closer to your body. This was all feeling so good... heat was pooling downwards... How do you describe such sensations...~?

A whistle made him pull away. You whined and tried to keep it up but he wouldn't allow it... You looked to see who could have interrupted your... dare you say it...? Rendez-vous?? But you froze when you realised who it was. P-Papyrus???

You stood like a deer in headlights. Unable to force yourself to move or anything... He just stared blankly before taking a step nearer. Sans held you ever so closely... So... possesively? Hm...

" ... heh... you two are so cute. " The moment he said that, Sans' grip was gone and he pouted while flailing his arms around. Yelling about how that wasn't true. " nyeheh. i get it, i get it. so... are you two a serious thing now? " You didn't get to answer since Sans picked you up.

" YES WE ARE! MWEHEHEH! " Then he glanced at you... ever so lovingly... " RIGHT, CASTIA~? " You stared at him. His stare was hypnotizing and so confident... You nodded, unable to bring your voice to speak. He giggled and gave you another kiss. This one was short but sweet.

Papyrus stared at the ice... red... like your SOUL was... He'd be lying if he said this didn't make him feel suspicious... But the way he could see his brother's SOUL glow near you? He'll... Let it slide. Just this once. After all... It'd be a shame...

If he had to give you a  **b a d  t i m e . . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll see ya'll next time!


	12. Cheerful Jay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD, 100 KUDOS? WELL THEN-

S-Stars... That was amazing...~

You were stumbling on home alone, despite Sans' protests. You told him you could do it and you are... Oh, how you loved every touch he gave you- The internet was wrong. This was no simple crush. That, you knew. Every move felt so right and- 

Your thoughts were interrupted when you crashed into someone. Yelping, you fell to the ground. You heard a gasp and looked at the person who didn't even seemed to have budged. He was short, had black, short and curly hair, wore a yellow-ish sweater with a cracked diamond sign on it and wore a flower in his hair. He looked so nice and was rather short like yourself.

" Oh! I'm such a clutz! So sorry...! " He bowed in apologies before pulling you up. You blinked before shaking your head and giggling.

" Don't worry, sir! I'm okay! Nothing bad happened-! " He didn't listen as he tugged you along with him, confusing you. " U-Uh- Sir?? "

" Nonsense! I'll make you some cake as an apology! What do you say to Blueberries? " Oooooh~ that sounds delicious! You nodded as you followed him. But then words from Penny echoed in your mind.

_Castia, never ever go to someone's home without knowing them first._

" ... Sir! What's your name? " He giggled, glancing at you with his blue eyes for a long while of silence before looking where he was going again.

" Oh! I forgot to tell you! My name is Jay! Nice to meet you! " Alright, now you know. Green light! Let's go! 

" I am the Magnificent Castia! Nice to meet you too, Jay! "

* * *

" ... " Jay was silent as a sweatdrop moved down his head. The house was a mess and he knew exactly who did it. You scrunched your face up a tad in distaste. " Sorry! A different version of me raided the place for a pencil to use in his edgy fanfic! " You rose a brow. Edgy fanfic-? What? You had no idea what he meant. " Yeeeah... Hard to explain! Anyways! Take a seat! I need to clean a few stuff up before I can get to baking... " He got up to pick a few things in his arms, then you moved to help him. " Ah? You're the guest, you shouldn't- "

" Nonsense! I don't wanna be lazy! I'll help you. " He blinked before smiling softly. The two of you spent about two hours, working on the mess... Then came the cake! It was delicious... You gave Jay your number and he gave you his before you said farewell. Leaving for home!

* * *

" Brooooo? M'home... " Jay looked towards his brother, waving. " Oh, look. You made yourself useful and actually cleaned this fucking place up- " The elder brother got daggers surrounding him. Each glowed a bright yellow. " A-Ah- Sorry... Language, I know...! " The daggers faded, leaving Jay still chipper and cheerful.

" You'll never guess who I met today! "

" ... A magical and futuristic dolphin came in and offered you the power to travel through time, but you denied saying it would be a sin for humans to take over this power or some mumbo jumbo like that? " Jay puffed his cheeks.

" Ju!! "

" Heheh, sorry...! " Ju scratched the back of his head as he sat on the couch. " So who did ya meet, lil' bro? " The shorter male skipped over to sit on the couch. His eyes gleaming like stars as he kept a big and happy smile on his face. Ju pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Rather then pouring it into a glass, he drank it straight from the bottle.

" I met my daughter today! " Aaaand he spat the drink right out.

" WHAT-?!?! "

* * *

You skipped home. When you spotted Penny sleeping on the couch, you jumped onto her. Cuddling and nuzzling. She flinched awake and rubbed her eyes. Yawning and petting your head.

" Heyaaaa. How are ya, sis? " She smiled softly at you, tilting her head. " How's your day been? " Due to what happened with- Sigh...~ Sans. You had forgotten the incident with Yuno! Simply thinking about the short skeleton in blue.

" S-Sans and I are dating now~! " She blinked before grinning and nuzzling you. " H-Hey! That tickles~! "

" M'just proud of ya! And if we're talking about tickling... " With that tone of voice... you knew what was about to happen. You tried fleeing but it didn't work! She pinned you to the couch and began tickling you! " Tickle attack! "

" Eep...!! Noooo!! Hahahahahahah!!! " You were tearing up with all the laughter. Gasping and shaking as you laughed. " Mercyyyyy!! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See you in the next one!
> 
> And thanks for over 100 Kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, little test for an Underswap version of my original fanfic! Check it out too, btw! And if you like this, my second fanfic, say in the comments below!


End file.
